Desperate for love
by TheBeastofFairytail
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto but how far will she go to be with him. One shot warning lemon, torture, character death and Dark character


ArchAngel: here is a story that will make my Hinata Got The Baby look like a saint story ' thunder cracks , wolf howling and evil laughing can be heard as I vanish in thin air)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Warning: if you are a bed wetter do not read this story for you might not wet your bed but something else

* * *

It was dark and damp as Sakura Haruno was waking up she was tied to a pipe that was hanging from the ceiling . Her dark green eyes scanned the surround area as she realized she was in nothing but her bra and panties. The cold air think on her body making her shiver, her eyes showed fear as she wondered where she was and why was she down here. Suddenly she heard the door open and fear's grip tighten but she had relief when she saw it was the kindest and sweetest ninja in the whole Hidden Leaf Village, Hinata Hyuuga .

Sakura smiled as she looked at her 'friend' " Hinata quick untie me " she said but her eyes showed confusion as a smile made its way on Hinata's innocent face " Now Sakura why would I do that when I went to all that trouble to tie you up?" Hinata asked as she had a sadistic grin on her face.

Sakura's eyes went wide with shock, confusion and horror. Sakura stared at her as she sunk in the words that came from the Hyuuga's mouth. " H-Hinata why ?" she asked scared as she saw Hinata pick up a whip . When the word why reached Hinata anger appeared on her face as she turned to Sakura enraged at her " Why!?" she growled as she smacked Sakura with the whip clear in the face causing the poor pink head to scream out in pain. Tears streamed down her face as the sting of the whip hit her . Hinata walked over to Sakura grabbing her face forcing her to look into her lavender eyes " You want to know why?" she asked growling still scaring Sakura . Sakura whimpered as she nodded . Hinata smirked " fine I will tell you since you wish to know why you are down here"

" You always have his attention , he always asks you out and never notices me " she said confusing Sakura more as she listened to Hinata. " You don't deserve someone like him someone who is kind and caring , someone who is strong and gentle " she said before she had a sadistic grin again " so first I am going to use your pathetic body as my play thing then…" she said as she licked Sakura's neck making the pink head moan slightly. " I am going to take your body as my own"

***WARNING LEMON***

Hinata smirked as she backed away to look at the vulnerable med ninja as she cracked the whip on the Pink head's bra causing it to snap it clean off which caused Sakura to whimper. " H-hinata please stop " Sakura begged, However Hinata did not listen as she cracked the whip onto her left breast which caused Sakura to scream in pain which only made Hinata smile as she did it again and again til Sakura's left breast was completely red. Hinata smiled as she sat the whip down as Sakura panted from the stinging pain of her breast . Sadly Sakura did not get much time to recover as Hinata had started sucking on the red breast causing Sakura to wince at the pain but shiver at the pleasure.

Sakura started to break the ropes so she could get free but the ropes had some type of chakra that was to strong for even her to break. Sakura Haruno was at the complete mercy of the evil Hyuuga Heir. Hinata bit the nipple of the swollen breast causing Sakura to again scream before she whimpered as Hinata pulled away.

Sakura had her eyes half closed before she went wide eyed seeing Hinata with a strap on with pumps and grooves that would add both pain and pleasure. She looked at Hinata and saw the girl was smiling then before she could get a word out. The Evil Hyuuga thrusted the 10 inch dildo into Sakura ripping her Hymen instantly causing Sakura to let out a scream to horrible what it echoed through the walls..

Hinata laughed as she raped Sakura for what seem like hours. After she was done she left then came back the next day and did it again. This went on for weeks on end, until one day Sakura was curled into a ball weeping as she heard Hinata walk in. The pink haired woman looked up at her torturer with fear " p-please Hinata no more please" she begged.

Hinata gazed down at her with a smile " no there will be no more for you die today" she said as she pulled out a knife then there was a loud scream that echoed all the way to the Hokage mountain.

3 months later

There was weeping that could be heard as a funeral was taking places . It was the funeral of Hinata Hyuuga who died in a assassination attack. Her body was discovered by her father with a knife through her heart and tears in her eyes.

All of the former rookie 9 was there as well as there senseis . Naruto looked down at the coffin, his blue eyes showed sadness . A days ago he had learn from her father that she was in love with him .So he never knew what his feeling was for her. From behind Sakura Haruno hugged her boyfriend as he cried for the life of one of his friends and felt sorry for him and comforted him.

After the funeral Sakura looked at the coffin before a grin appeared on her was sadistic and evil, her eyes were sparkling as she looked at the dead body. " farewell and god riddance Sakura Haruno your body will serve me well. And even though it is your body it will be my child that will be born not yours… " she said laughing before she heard Naruto " Sakura-chan are you ready to go?" he asked smiling as he took her hand .

'Sakura' smiled at him before kissing him " oh Naruto I am ready" she said kissing him before they walked off together no one never knowing that Hinata Hyuuga was very much alive and Sakura Haruno was the one that died.

Hinata Hyuuga had succeeded in getting what she had always wanted Naruto Uzumaki and with him they had 6 children. And even though she is Called Sakura Haruno Uzumaki Namikaze wife of the 7th Hokage. As far as she was concerned it was now her life and Hinata was dead for ever.

* * *

Naruto: you are fucking mental

Sakura: Yeah Hinata would never do that!!!

Me: are you sure?

Hinata: Y-yeah I would never do such a thing ' secretly lying'

Review tell me if I am crazy or if I am sane


End file.
